superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Looney Tunes Show: The Black Widow Credits (2013)
Supervising Producers Spike Brandt Tony Cervone Producers Hugh Davidson Rachel Rameras Written by Hugh Davidson Larry Dorf Rachel Rameras Directed by Seth Kearsley Line Producers Wade Wiskinski Music by Andy Sturmer "Merry Go Broke Down" Written by Cliff Friend & Dave Franklin Adaptation by Andy Sturmer "What's Up, Doc?" Written by Carl Stalling Adaptation by Andy Sturmer Main Title by Tony Cervone Jeff Siergrey Main Title Animation Brand New School Main Title Character Animation Yearim Productions, Co. Ltd. Starring the Voices of Jeff Bergman As Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester Fred Armisen As Speedy Gonzales Bob Bergen As Porky Pig Kwesi Boakye As Gossamer Hugh Davidson As Slowpoke Rodriguez John O'Hurley As Walter Bunny Billy West As Elmer Fud Kristen Wiig As Lola Lead Character Design Jessica Borutski Art Director Alan Bodner Character Design David Alvarez Jennie Hoffer Prop Design Mark Bachand Lance Falk Kathleen Hartman Scott Hill Mark Lewis Color Stylists Shawnee Holt James Peters Background Design Stephen Lewis Nollan Obena Jonathan Renoni Background Cleanup Lance Falk Robert Lacko Mark Lewis Eugene Mattos Background Paint Ashby Manson Jill Petrilak Eric Samones Jesse Silver Dennis Venizelos Storyboard Ken Boyer Tony Craig Amber Hollinger Cynthia Petrovic Dan Root Christopher Rutkowski Robert Sledge Storyboard CleanUp Shavonne Cherry Mark Christiansen Shakek Haghnarzarian Dietz Ichishita Emily Jiuliano Tracy Mark Lee Bob McKnight Eric Pigors Kexx Singleton Editor Craig Paulsen Animatic Editor Barbara Ann Duffy Timing Jeff Hall Kirk Tingblad James Tim Walker Checking Justin Schultz Effects Animation Vera Duffy Production Managers Bianica Margotta John Roback Assistant Production Managers Dawn Merkel Casey Sankin Casting by Dawn Hershey Online Editor Steven White Supervision Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Recording Facility Warner Bros. Studios Post Production Sound Services Adventage Audio Services Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Sarah Baluch Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Foley-Downs Mike Garcia Patrick J. Foley Sound Reading Fred Salinas Wilson Martinez Post Production Manager Scott Shinick Animation Services Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Supervising Director Dongsoo Lee Episode Directors Hangdok Jo Hyesook Lee Jaebok Lee Layout Directors Changhan Kim Sangbok Lee Animation Checker]] Hanhi Hong Unit of Editor Heechul Kang Editor Daesuk Lee Model Checker Hyujia Park Unit of Asst Animators Sungsook Jo Seyoung Song Unit of Compositors Sanghyun Cha Unit of Ink & Paint Myungtown Production Administrator Zoe Lane Production Support Tina Fallah Michele Karpel Audrey Kim Tamara Milies Kim Tirimacco Renee Toporzyek Janet Yi Casting Administration Liz Carroll Production Accouting Luisa Guzman Yadira Davis Bonnie Lindquist Maral Simonian Athena Wingate Executive in Charge of Music Niko Sherrod Business & Legal Affairs John Michael Beach Lori Blackstone Sharmalee Lall Bonnie Negrete Joulene St. Catherine Production Supervision Peter Girardi Bobbie Page Production Management Ed Adams Executive in Charge of Production Jay Bastian Executive Producer Sam Register This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. © 2013 Warner Bros. Engertainment, Inc. County of first publication United States of America. Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies and all related characters and elements are trademarks of Warner Bros, Imc. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. A Warner Bros. Entertainment Company www.warnerbros.com Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Cartoon Network Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:HBO Max